deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Editing
Wikis allow anybody to edit. However, some people may be new to wikis and thus may not know how to edit. Don't panic! This page is for those people. To edit, you don't need to know HTML to edit an article, all you need to know is English and simple wiki code. You don't even have to register to edit! (But you should) Getting Started To edit a page, simply click the edit button, which is usually found at the top of the page. Clicking on this button will open the edit box. Once here, simply type in what you want! It's that easy! When you're done typing, click on the save page button at the bottom of the page. However, before doing so, you may want to click on the show preview button to proofread what you typed, you can also include a summary of what you typed to help other editors get an idea of what you did to the article. Simple Editing Above the edit box are several buttons: Adding Images To add images, you must first . Once you've done this, you can edit a page and add ' ' to the page. For example, doing ' ' will produce this: Advanced Editing * Adding a pipe ( | ) allows you to control how an internal link appears. For example, doing Dead Frontier is cool will appear as this: Dead Frontier is cool. You can also use a pipe to hide anything before a colon or in parenthesis. This can be useful when linking to pages with disambiguation tags. To link to a page section, add a number sign and then the heading. For example, doing Professions#Service Professions will link directly to the equipment section for fishing: Professions#Service Professions. You can also use a pipe as shown above to clean up the link and make it appear simply as Service Professions. * With external links, instead of using a pipe, use a space to control the look of external links. For instance, The Dead Frontier Wiki will appear on the page as this: The Dead Frontier Wiki. * Adding more equal signs to headlines will make them smaller. Also, when a page has four or more headlines, it will automatically generate a Table of Contents at the top of the page. * Use pipes to modify an image. Modifiers include thumb, frame, size in pixels (e.g. 200px), left, right, and center. You can also add a caption to describe the image by placing words after a pipe. For example, ' ' will produce an image scaled to 200 pixels, on the right side of the page, framed with "This is an example" as a caption. Categories help to organize pages. Simply add Category:CATEGORYNAME (source mode) or use the "Add Category" button (Rich Text Editor) to add the article to the category. Reverting Pages If you see a page messed up, you can simply revert it to a correct previous version. To do this, you: * Click on the history tab; * Click on the date of the version you want; * Click on the edit tab; * Save the page. Don't forget to say that you're reverting the page in the summary box! External Links * MediaWiki Editor Handbook * Wikia Tutorial